


Talk of the Village

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Talk of the Village

**Title:** Talk of the Village  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 2,560  
 **Warning(s):** Spanking, misuse of Harry's house tie, football on the telly, nosy neighbors  
 **Prompt:** From last year's Snarry-a-Thon list: #415 'Harry is a screamer in bed; it leads to trouble with the neighbors, who think Snape is hurting him' although I didn't adhere to it very closely. ;)  
 **Summary:** See prompt.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for their wonderful beta work. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. Written for Snarry-a-Thon11. Original links [here](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2544053.html), [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/636554.html), and [here](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/108480.html).

  
"How are you this morning, Mr Potter?" Abigail Smythe, the next door neighbor, asked as Harry shut the front door and headed down the walk of his and Severus's house. It was a small cottage as far as the Muggles in the neighborhood could tell, but they had an extra storey created with wizard space for their guest rooms, as well as a 'shed' in the back garden which was really Severus's lab.

Their garden had vegetables and herbs as well as a section for some of the less toxic plants Severus needed for his potions. Fortunately Neville was a good contact for the rarer, more dangerous plants, and Severus had grudgingly admitted that the man knew Herbology if not Potions.

"Wonderful," he answered with a smile, and it was true. Severus had given him a good seeing to the night before, and he had a pleasant ache in his arse to remind him of it for the rest of the day.

Reaching down, he picked a daisy from the garden and handed it to her.

"Oh, you're a dear," she said blushing. "I'll keep an eye on your Severus while you're at work today."

Harry laughed. As if that was going to happen. "You do that, Mrs Smythe. He's always up to something." She tittered behind her hand, eyes alight with amusement.

He closed the gate behind him and strode down the lane. He turned just before he rounded the curve and waved, knowing she'd still be watching him. Once he lost sight of her, he turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * * * *

Harry wasn't surprised to see a jar of blackberry preserves from Mrs Smythe on the table just inside the door, a bright yellow ribbon tied around it. Hanging his cloak on the hook behind the door, Harry caught a whiff of treacle tart and grinned. Whenever Severus made treacle tart it meant he was in the mood to play professor and student in the bedroom that night.

Taking a detour, Harry grabbed his school tie from the bedroom and put it on before making his way to the kitchen.

"How was your day, Severus?" he asked, nicking an apple from the bowl and rubbing it on his shirt. Severus turned, holding two plates of steak and kidney pie. He looked at Harry for a moment, clearly noticing the tie and apple, and then set the plates down on the table.

"Tolerable." He pulled out a chair and sat down. Harry retrieved two wine glasses and set them on the table. Severus took a bite of the pie then poured them each a glass of red wine as he chewed.

"That good, eh?" Harry said as he cut off a piece and took a bite. Delicious, as always. Between the two of them—having learned at young ages to cook and fend for themselves—they ate simply but well.

"Your _friend_ stopped in again." Severus paused. "She doesn't like me."

"Nonsense," Harry said laughing. "What's not to like?"

Severus looked at Harry pointedly.

"All right. You might be right." Harry took a sip of wine and grinned. "I think she likes me well enough for the both of us. If she only knew what we used her blackberry preserves for…." Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"Impertinent whelp," Severus said in his most affectionate tone of voice.

After supper Harry washed up while Severus retired to the sitting room to read the evening edition of _the Daily Prophet_. Of course he usually just criticized and corrected the articles. Harry would never forget when they had made a number of egregious mistakes in reference to Muggles, and Severus ranted about people that couldn't tell the difference between their arse and a hole in the ground. The memory of it still made Harry laugh.

 _Some things never change_ , Harry thought with a smile.

Drying his hands, Harry straightened his tie and walked into the sitting room, ready for a bit of fun.

"I've been very naughty, Professor," Harry said contritely as he approached Severus's chair. Severus very deliberately folded the paper and set it on the table beside him.

"Is that right, Mr Potter?" Severus pitched his voice low, and Harry felt himself harden in anticipation. Severus stood and circled Harry, pausing to rub his hand over his arse. "What have you done this time?"

Harry's mind went blank. They'd been through every possible infraction he'd actually been guilty of at Hogwarts, some that he hadn't, a few he'd never thought of at the time but might have committed given the inspiration and half a chance, and several more that were just plain impossible.

"Does it really matter?" he asked and Severus smirked.

"Certainly not." Severus moved closer and slowly unknotted the tie from Harry's neck and pulled it from beneath his shirt collar. Stepping behind him, Severus took Harry's wrists and pulled them behind his back, and Harry groaned. Wriggling his wrists, Harry knew he wouldn't get free until Severus let him.

Hearing a 'thunk', Harry turned and saw Severus tossing the apple into the air and then catching it, and as he opened his mouth to ask what Severus was going to do with it, he found it between his teeth.

"That's a good look on you, Mr Potter."

Severus moved quickly after that. He pushed Harry over the back of the sofa and flipped his robes up over his back. He flicked his wand and Harry's trousers and pants disappeared.

"Mmm," Harry moaned around the apple as Severus pressed two slick fingers into his arse. Harry's hips bucked and his cock thrust against the sofa, the rough fabric rubbing against his tender skin.

"Drop the apple, Mr Potter," Severus demanded. "I won't have you choking on my watch." Harry let the apple fall from his mouth and panted a bit now that he could catch his breath.

"Besides," Severus began, "I want to _hear_ you."

"Wha—OW!" Harry shouted as the first slap rained down on his arse. Again and again, Severus smacked his arse with his bare hand. Harry screamed and moaned and nearly came by the time Severus stopped, his hand likely stinging.

The flesh of his arse was hot as Severus pressed inside in a single, smooth thrust. Barely giving him time to adjust, Severus pulled all the way out and then pushed back inside. Harry couldn't move his hands as they were tied together and his legs were spread wide, standing on tiptoe. When Severus gripped his hips and adjusted his angle, Harry shrieked and exploded, coming all over the sofa, his arse spasming around Severus's cock. Severus thrust in twice more then stilled, his cock pulsing deep inside Harry.

Feeling Severus's weight against his arms, Harry whimpered slightly and Severus lifted himself off Harry, then untied the tie and helped him to stand.

"Thanks," Harry said, rubbing his wrists.

"My pleasure." Severus frowned and pointed his wand at the back of the sofa, casting a Cleansing charm. "We'll need to burn this if we ever want to be rid of it."

"I don't think I'll ever want another." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, inhaling the sweaty scent of him. "It holds a lot of memories."

* * * * *

"Morning, Mr Potter," a voice called as soon as Harry stepped out the front door. Looking to his right, he saw their other neighbor, Miss Amanda Jones.

"Morning, Miss Jones," he replied, inclining his head in her direction.

"Everything all right today?" She looked at him intensely, smiling but her eyes were trained on him as if looking for… _something_. If Severus thought Mrs Smythe didn't like him, Harry couldn't imagine that Miss Jones was any more impressed with him.

"Never better." He'd picked out a pair of silk boxers today; the cool fabric felt good against his sore bottom. He picked a daisy for her and passed it over the fence.

"You boys have such a lovely garden. I don't know how your Severus does it," she said.

Harry leaned close and whispered, "Magic." Miss Jones giggled and Harry grinned.

"You're such a tease, Mr Potter. Have a good day at work." She waved him off, and he made his way down the lane and Disapparated once he was out of sight.

* * * * *

A fresh batch of raisin scones from Miss Jones was waiting for Harry when he got home from work. He broke the corner off one and popped it into his mouth. He brought the take away curry bags into the kitchen and set them down.

"I got your favourite," Harry called out.

"Fish and chips with mushy peas?" Severus said as he walked into the kitchen, rolling his shirt sleeves down.

"No, your _other_ favourite. Curry!" Harry reached into the bag. "I even asked for extra Naan this time."

"My hero." Severus rolled his eyes.

After supper, Harry settled in front of the television. Severus sat down next to him, book in hand.

"What's the match tonight?" Severus asked, not even looking at the telly, but instead pretending to read his book.

"Manchester United against Chelsea, Champion's League."

"Don't like either of them," Severus grumbled and Harry patted his thigh.

"It'll be a good match."

"If it's not?" Severus took Harry's hand and moved it closer to his groin.

"I'll reward you," Harry replied as he began rubbing Severus's cock through his trousers. Harry turned his eyes back toward the match, his hand keeping Severus entertained. "Now quiet, I like to hear the commentary."

* * * * *

"Dammit!" Harry said hoarsely—he'd been quite vocal both during and after the match—as he leapt out of bed. "I have a meeting with Kingsley at nine."

Severus grunted and pulled the blankets up over his head. Harry rushed around the room, pulling on his clothes, wincing slightly as he slid his pants over his backside—Severus was a demon whenever Man U won. Severus had once, after a few too many pints, told Harry about his father following Leeds when he was a boy, and they'd never spoken about it since.

"This is all your fault, you know," he said as he stalked off to the loo, doing a quick shaving charm and cleaning his teeth. When he came back into the bedroom, the lump that was Severus hadn't moved.

"I'll be home early tonight." Harry sat down and shook Severus's shoulder. "Wanna go out for supper? My treat?"

Severus cracked a bleary eye and glared, although his tousled hair and stubbly face were less than intimidating. "If you insist."

"Brilliant!" Harry leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Severus finally showed signs of life, reaching up and keeping Harry from pulling away, deepening the kiss. After a few moments of intense snogging, Harry was ready to climb back into bed.

"As much as I'd like us to continue, you're already running behind schedule."

"Shit!" Harry jumped up. "Yeah. See you later." He waved his wand over himself, straightening his robes, and Disapparated straight from the bedroom. He hated to do it because it would make the neighbors wonder, but he supposed Severus would make his excuses if necessary.

* * * * *

When he walked in the door at two in the afternoon, he was mildly surprised to find Severus having tea with both Miss Jones and Mrs Smythe.

"Oh, Harry! Severus was just telling us you were feeling a bit under the weather," Miss Jones said. "Did you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah." Harry turned toward Severus who seemed unconcerned with the lie. "I'm feeling much better now. I had an appointment with—"

"Our Doctor Williams?" Mrs Smythe asked.

"Er, no, a doctor near my office. I had to go in to work, uh, early this morning."

"Oh, you poor dear," Miss Jones said sympathetically.

Harry was going to kill Severus for making this even more complicated than it needed to be. He turned to look at Severus with his puppy dog eyes, and clearly he took pity on Harry because he stood indicating their afternoon tea was now finished.

"I think Harry needs his rest now." Severus waited for them both to stand and then walked them to the door. "Fortunately I know some herbal remedies that will help cure what ails him."

"A nice cup of chamomile tea should do the trick," Miss Jones said and patted Severus's cheek. Harry watched as the muscle under Severus's eye twitched, but Harry managed to keep himself from laughing.

As the two neighbors stepped out into the garden, Mrs Smythe turned to her companion, "Amanda, dear, have you heard the terrible noises at night?"

"Oh my goodness, yes!" Miss Jones replied. "I don’t know if it's a wolf howling at the moon or some other creature of the night." Turning toward Severus, she asked, "Have _you_ heard any wild animals during the night?"

Harry frowned and said, "I haven't heard a thing." Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to him.

"I hadn't noticed anything unusual. I recommend you ladies stay safe inside at night just in case." He walked them both to the garden gate while Harry stood rooted to the spot, an odd thought developing in his mind.

Both neighbors made their way home, but Harry didn't move, and instead turned toward Severus and narrowed his eyes. "We've had the windows open, haven't we?"

They both turned toward the house and could see the front window was open a few inches. Harry squeezed his eyes shut when he remembered feeling a chill in the bedroom in the morning as well. Since they always have protective wards up, they never worried about locking the doors and windows. Besides, Harry almost pitied the Muggle thief who would even try to break in.

"Let's get you inside," Severus said, possibly feeling a crackle of Harry's magic. "You seem to be recovering from a mild illness of some kind."

The minute they walked through the door, Harry wailed, "Oh my God! You're telling me they've been listening to _me_ every night?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist—" Severus started, but suddenly Harry deflated.

"How can I show my face again?" He paced the sitting room, his face flaming.

"I'm sure they'll forget all about it." Severus's tone suggested he didn't believe it either.

"This is a quiet little village, Severus. People don't forget anything. Ever."

* * * * *

 _Around the bend, over the footbridge, and up the street…._

"You should have seen their faces, Margaret," Abigail said laughing as she recounted her tale. "I could tell when Mr Potter realized. Poor thing."

"I think that Mr Snape has a mean streak," Amanda said, sourly. "Making young Harry scream like that every night."

"I've never seen two people more in love, you heartless old biddy," Abigail replied, taking her friend's hand. "If Mr Snape has a dark side, then it's a good thing he's got Harry who is all goodness and light."

"Tea ladies?"

"Thank you, Auntie," Abigail said, taking a cup from her great aunt, Minerva.

"So Mr Snape and Mr Potter are up to no good, hmm?" Minerva asked, glad to hear some news of her friends. She wasn't checking up on them, not really, as they visited her from time to time. And it wasn't _her_ fault their neighbors were gossips.

In her best storyteller's voice, Abigail began, "I have to tell you about what I saw last May Day…."  



End file.
